


One More Kiss

by morganskye



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Other, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganskye/pseuds/morganskye
Summary: An unnamed ghost from the Roaring 20's is looking for one last hurrah before crossing over to the other side. Problem is being a ghost means he can't touch, at least until he inhabits a certain scientist with a thing for redheads...Rating for language and mild adult content (Pg-13ish).





	One More Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A giant THANK YOU to my friend and plot maker Jane, not only for the idea but for letting me run with the story as my bunnies saw fit. I appreciate you! 
> 
> Also I tried to put some context around the slang words the ghosts uses. Basically he thinks Janine is hot and Egon is dumb.

       “I love dames. Tomatoes, broads, Janes and dolls. They’re all copacetic to me. Back in my heyday I was a big timer. The skirts flocked to me like birds for bread. I had the looks, the cash, knew the right people and drove the right car. On top of all that I had a steady supply of hooch and boys to do my bidding. No gal could or did say no to me. Then I got shot by a rival big timer and died. That was back in, oh, 1936. Roosevelt was president. The second one.”

       The large imposing ghost sucked on what had probably been a cigar when he was still alive, but now was just a hazy mass that he kept fiddling with. The woman he was talking to, a young thing just trying to get to the late shift at the all-night diner down the street, was pressed up against the alley wall. Her eye were wide with fear as the ghost kept talking to her, hovering closer when he wanted to emphasise something. 

       “I thought about crossing over. Let’s face it, I’m tired and ready for an eternal nap, but all those stories of heaven and hell got me thinking. I ain’t going to the Pearly Gates. I’m bound for Hades, and I’m betting they don’t let fellas like me get any action. So if I leave here, I’m stuck in Celibate City for all time. So how about you help a guy out and let me get one last hurrah before I move along?”

       He floated closer to the terrified woman, closing his eyes in anticipation of a kiss. However the ear-piercing squeal of a siren ruined his romantic mood. He turned and saw Ecto-1 screech to a halt at the beginning of the alley. Four men in jumpsuits hopped out and headed straight for him. 

       “You ratted on me?! Dumb tomato! I coulda made you my number one!”

       The spirit dove past her and into the wall of the building she was backed up to. The woman fell to her knees in relief as the Ghostbusters ran up to her. Ray immediately made sure she was ok while the remaining three men split up to search for her spectral attacker. 

       “Winston, go through the front. Ray, follow him when you can. Egon take the back with me,” Peter called as he made his way down the other side of the alley. 

       As they split up Ray helped the woman to her feet. 

       “Are you ok miss?”

       “I’m fine. He didn’t hurt me but…” she blushed and looked down at her feet. “I think he wanted to...to have sex with me? But that’s not possible, right?”

       Ray turned a little pink. 

       “Um…”

       He was saved from answering when a police cruiser pulled up next to Ecto. 

       “I’m sorry, but I need to go help my friends.”

       Ray signaled to the cops then ran to help Winston corner the ghost. 

 

       The building the spook flew into was an old warehouse that was in the middle of getting renovated. All around were stacks of wood, building tools, electrical wiring, and the occasional finished wall. Ray and Winston paced through the area slowly. Both had their throwers out and primed. On the other side Peter was doing the same thing while Egon scanned the area with his PKE meter. Eventually they all met in the middle with nothing to report. 

       “He’s here, but I don’t know where. The live wires are interfering with my readings,” Egon said, trying to adjust his meter. “We should split up again.”

       “Fine. Ray, how’s the lady?” Peter asked. 

       “She’s ok, but she had a question I’m glad I didn’t have to answer.”

       “Which was?” Winston asked.

       “Well...she wanted to know if it was possible to have sex with ghosts. Apparently that’s what this one was trying to do.”

       “A spook on the prowl? That’s a new one! What’s the answer? Inquiring minds want to know,” joked Peter. 

       High above them the spirit watched, equally interested in Ray’s answer as Peter was. He floated down a bit so he could hear them better. 

       “Well...ah...it’s not technically possible since there’s nothing solid to...um...interact with. But if a ghost possesses someone then I guess it could happen.”

       “Ugh, creepy. Well let’s find this freak and get home,” said Winston. 

       “Huh, so all I have to do is take one of them over?” the ghost thought. “That’s easy enough. Never done it before but it can’t be hard.”

       Below him Egon and Peter moved cautiously through the room looking for their quarry. The ghost smirked as he came up with his plan. 

       “The brown haired one. I bet he’s swimming in fishes! I’ll get a doll to butter my bread easy.”

       Silently he glided down, picking up speed as he went, aiming straight for Peter. Suddenly Egon’s meter went wild. He looked around, then up and yelled a warning while shoving Peter out of the way of the spirit. 

       “Look out!” he cried as he collided with his friend. 

       The both fell to the hard cement floor, sparks flying as their proton packs ground against the stone. Peter sat up and shook his head to try and get the bells to stop ringing. 

       “What the hell Spengs?!”

       He looked over and saw that Egon was lying motionless. Peter crawled over to him, yelling for Ray and Winston. The scientist was out cold. 

       “Peter! What happened?” Ray asked as they ran up. 

       “I don’t know. Egon freaked and pushed me down. I think the creeper we’re chasing made a nose dive at us.”

       “Where is it?” Winston asked, wand at the ready.

       “No clue, but Egon knocked himself out.”  

       Ray picked up the meter Egon had and took a quick reading. 

       “Nothing coming up here. It must have escaped. Come on, let’s get Egon to the hospital.”

 

       About twenty minutes later they were all back in Ecto and heading speedily to the nearest ER. They were a few blocks away when Egon came to. He moaned lightly as his head lolled around. Peter, who was sitting next to him, slapped his cheek lightly to get Egon’s attention. 

       “You there big guy?”

       “Please stop hitting me,” Egon mumbled groggily. 

       “Guess I won’t get to hit on any nurses tonight,” Peter teased as Egon slowly woke up. “How you feeling?”

       “Funny.”

       “Funny haha or funny weird?”

       “Funny weird.”

       “Bad or good?”

       “Just funny.”

       “Do you want to get checked out?”

       Egon shuddered. “No, I think I’d rather get some sleep. Well, a hot shower and then some sleep. I’m freezing.”

       “Really?” asked Ray from the front seat. “It’s the middle of June. Maybe you’re coming down with something.”

       “Maybe. Either way I just want to go home.”

       “No problem. We’ll be back to the Firehouse in ten minutes,” Winston said, sliding easily through traffic. “Don’t worry about your stuff. We’ll put it up for you.”

       “Thanks.”

 

       Inside Egon’s head the spirit was screaming. 

_        “Stupid stupid stupid mook! You just had to be a hero! I wanted the other one! This milquetoast prune pit is a total pill! I bet the ladies beat feet when he walks by. Have you ever even necked with a broad before?” _

       Egon didn’t reply because he couldn’t hear the specter sharing his head space. Instead he just felt tired, cold, and unlike himself. He was on the verge of falling asleep when Peter shook him lightly. 

       “We’re home buddy. Go upstairs and relax.”

       Egon nodded and slowly got out of the car. He felt stiff and sore as if he had been running a marathon. All he wanted was his bed. 

       “Hey Egon. Ray said you took a tumble. You ok?”

       He looked over and spotted Janine walking towards him. 

       “Fine.”

       The ghost in his head had more to say. 

_        “Who is this tasty skirt? She’s got gams for miles!” _

       “Are you sure? You look kind of out of it,” she said. Her hand touched his forehead to check if he had a fever. The spirit noticed a reaction from his host immediately.

_        “I’ll be damned. This mook is goofy for the dame! I don’t blame him. She’s got a tight chassis and even those green cheaters look hot on her. Her face is straight water-proof!” _

       “You’re pretty warm Egon. I think you’re coming down with a summer cold.”

       “I’m fine,” he repeated wearily. “Please, you don’t need to worry yourself.”

       “Of course I worry. I can’t help it. I have a personal interest in keeping you healthy.”

       Janine ran a hand over his chest then slid down around his waist as she stepped in closer. She saw beads of sweat pop out on his forehead and smirked. 

       “Or is it just my company that’s getting you hot?”

_        “Praise all the angels and devils! She’s a vamp! HA! I bet all that bland attitude he has is make sure she doesn’t think he’s fooling around on her. Smart play. I’d want to keep her in diamonds too. Maybe getting this body won’t be as bad as I thought it would be.” _

       “I appreciate the concern but I’m very tired,” Egon said as he gently pulled away. 

       Janine pouted a bit, but she wasn’t exactly surprised. She nodded and headed back to her desk to finish up for the day. Egon stood where he was and watched her work for a few moments, but he wasn’t really sure why. 

_        “That’s right you big goof. Stay put and let me enjoy the view. She is one choice bit of skin.” _

       Egon shook his head and headed upstairs to get a shower and some sleep.

 

       The next morning Egon woke up still feeling cold, but the tiredness and body aches weren’t as bad. It took him awhile to get moving, even so he was still at work long before Peter opened his eyes. With a cup of coffee in hand he headed downstairs to check on the containment unit and make sure the equipment was stored away properly. He was about half way down the steps when he glanced over and saw Janine hard at work. A call had already come in and she was giving them the rundown. 

       “It’s hard to say what it is sir. You’re giving me conflicting information. The guys can still come out, but be aware there’s a $100 trip charge regardless of what they find.”

       Egon watched her eyes go hard as whoever was on the other end said something that she obviously disagreed with. 

       “Sir, I suggest you watch your language. These men are the most hardworking, upstanding...WELL SAME TO YOU ASSHOLE!!”

_        “My my my! She’s a bearcat! I wonder if she’s this feisty in bed. You’d know that, wouldn’t you big man? Yeah I bet you do. I think you should go say hi.” _

       His feet moved without Egon really thinking about it. Before he realized he was downstairs he was in front of Janine’s desk. She glanced up from her typing, giving him a smile but continuing her work.. 

       “Feeling better today Egon? I was worried about you last night.”

       “I’m feeling much better, thank you. Would you like some coffee?”

       “I’d love some. Thanks!”

       He put his cup down and went to go make a fresh pot for her at the kitchenette by the stairs. Egon went through the steps mechanically, his mind blank. Thinking just didn’t appeal to him, but Janine did. 

_        “Why are you playing dumb?! Just take her to the nearest closet and get it done! Back in my day...waaaaait, that’s the problem ain’t it? You can’t let the others know you’re sampling the supplies. Gotta take the party off-site. Ok buddy boy, let’s do this.” _

       “Janine? I was wondering...do you have plans for lunch?”

       His back was to her since he was watching the coffee pot, but he could tell she had stopped typing. 

       “I was going to run some errands but it’s nothing I can’t do tomorrow instead. Do you need me to take care of something for you?”

       Egon fixed her drink and brought it to her before answering. 

       “I need to get some supplies for a new project and could use some help. Maybe when we’re done we could get some lunch?”

       Janine stared at him for a moment, disbelieving what she had heard. Then a smile slowly bloomed on her face like a sunflower. Egon felt his heart beat a little faster. His passenger was just as pleased. 

_        “Lunch today, dinner tonight, breakfast tomorrow.” _

       “I’d love to,” she said with a sly look, “but wouldn’t Ray or Winston be a better choice?”

       The spirit recognized the game she was playing and pushed Egon to say the right things. 

       “Normally yes, but in this instance I need a woman’s touch…”

       Janine’s eyes sparkled. 

       “Far be it from me to stand in the way of science. I’ll be ready at 11.”

       Egon gave her a small smile, picked up his coffee, and retreated to the basement. As soon as he was out of sight he shivered violently. He didn’t give his conversation with Janine any seriously thought. It was just a supply run, right? For the life of him though he couldn’t think of what project he had been talking about. And what needed a woman’s touch?

 

       At exactly 10:55 am Egon was standing by Janine’s desk waiting for her to finish up a call. Before coming to get her he showered and changed into a pink dress shirt and brown pants. The ghost didn’t care for them, but he did appreciate the Cheshire grin his current obsession gave him. 

       “Sorry about that. I didn’t want to have to call them again,” she apologized as she got ready to go .

       “No a problem doll.”

       Janine’s eyes widened at the term of endearment, but didn’t remark on it otherwise. 

_        “Just as I thought. No hanky panky at work.” _

       “Ready?”

       “Always Dr. Spengler,” she said with a wink.

 

       They were barely out the front door before her arm naturally looped around his as they walked. Egon felt a pleasant flush creep up his body that pushed away some of the coldness he was feeling. They walked in comfortable silence for a block or two before Janine spoke up. 

       “What did you need my help with?”

       “You’ll see when we get there,” he said, smirking. 

       The ghost was an old player in an old game. He knew just how to seal a deal with a swank dame like Janine. All it took was a little charm and some sparkle. He gently steered her to a small family-owned jewelry store. The outside was unassuming with a green awning to shelter their clients. She stopped to admire the plants the shop had beneath their window, and she was about to continue walking when Egon nudged her to the door. 

       “Here?!”

       He nodded and opened the door for her. A delicate bell chimed as they walked in. The store was small but quaint. Display cases showed off trays upon trays of vintage jewelry and well crafted reproductions. An older impeccably dressed woman emerged from the back. She was wearing a perfectly tailored forest green suit and her silver hair was swept up in an elegant style with a copper and aquamarine pin holding it in place. She smiled slightly at the couple, but made no assumptions about why they were visiting. 

       “Welcome to Classic Collections. How may I help you?”

       “I called earlier about your art deco pieces,” Egon said smoothly. 

       “Yes sir. I have them in the back. If you’ll excuse me for a moment?”

       As the woman went to retrieve Egon’s (more accurately the ghost’s) request, Janine wandered around the shop. She oohed and aahed over a number of the pieces, even pointing some out to Egon. He noticed that almost all the ones she took the most interest in were understated in their beauty. Smooth lines, subtle colors, and intricate metal work caught her eye more than the giant garish bobbles he assumed most women of the 80’s wanted. Pleased that he had gauged her interest correctly, he patiently waited for the saleswoman to return. 

       “Oh Egon, everything is so amazing! I never knew this shop was here. How did you find it?”

       “Not a lot of places specialize in vintage jewelry. The fact we can ankle to it is a plus.”

       “Ankle?” she asked, confused by the term.

       “It means walk,” the saleswoman said as she returned with a tray of goods. “I haven’t heard it in years. You must be a retrophile.”

       “To an extent,” he said in agreement as he looked over what she had brought out. 

       Janine went back to looking at the displays. She was dying from curiosity but at the same time she loved surprises. It was torture listening to him ask the saleswoman questions about various rings, necklaces, and earrings but not be able to see what he was looking at. Finally she heard him say ‘this one’. Janine held her breath in anticipation and closed her eyes when she felt Egon’s dexterous fingers easily remove her earrings while standing behind her. She shivered from delight as his hands gently brushed the side of her neck when he put the new earrings in. 

       “Open your eyes,” he whispered. 

       She did, quickly finding a mirror. Janine gasped when she saw what she was wearing. From each lobe dripped a string of small green jade orbs, ending in a large carved plaque also in jade. It had a floral design and the colors swirled between pale green and white. They were long enough that they brushed her neck when she turned her head to admire them. 

       “They’re beautiful,” she murmured, never taking her eyes off her reflection. “I feel like a princess.”

       “A woman like you should always be in lovely things,” he said. 

       Janine could feel Egon’s body heat as he continued to stand behind her. She didn’t know why he had a sudden change of heart, but she didn’t care, especially since it included a lovely pair of earrings. She turned in place and slipped her arms around his neck.

       “What’s the occasion?” she asked playfully.

       “You being you,” he responded. 

       Janine blushed and gave him a peck on the cheek. It wasn’t what the ghost was hoping for, but he wasn’t greedy. Besides, half the fun was the chase. He knew he’d get what he wanted in the end, and making her smile in the process made his host that much easier to control. 

_        “Love makes men stupid. Tale as old as time.” _

       After leaving the store they headed to a small deli on the way back to the Firehouse. They chatted about random things that had nothing to do with the paranormal. Janine told him about a new book on hydroponics and he filled her in on his fungus studies. As the ghost listened to them talk he chuckled to himself. 

_        “No wonder these two are drawn together like flies to sugar. They’re a perfect match! He’s still a bluenose for sure, but she’s enough of a firecracker that I bet she popped his top all speedy like. Makes me wonder why she don’t have a manacle on him yet.”  _

       They were having such a nice afternoon that time slipped away from them. Janine happened to glance at a clock on the wall and nearly flipped out. 

       “It’s almost one! Peter is going to have my head,” she exclaimed as she hurriedly grabbed her purse and tried to hustle Egon out of the deli. 

       “Don’t worry. He won’t say anything.”

_        “And I’ll make sure of it doll face. No one says a word to my gal.” _

 

       When they entered the Firehouse a short time later, true to Janine’s prediction Peter was sitting her at her desk with his feet up. He carefully folded up the newspaper he was reading and stood up.

       “I know we go back and forth joking about this job, but that doesn’t mean you can pick and choose when you get to work. You’re over an hour late.”

       “I’m sorry Dr. Venkman. I lost track of time and…”

       Janine felt Egon’s hand on her shoulder as he stepped up behind her. She felt a shiver of delight course through her at the contact. 

       “She was with me Peter. Is that a problem?” he asked, giving his friend a challenging look. 

       Peter looked from Janine to Egon and back again as if trying to puzzle something out. A slow smile spread across his face. 

       “No problem Spengs. Just give a guy a warning next time,” Peter said and headed upstairs. 

       Janine couldn’t believe what she was off the hook that easily, but she wasn’t going to question her good luck. Not only had Egon bought her a ridiculously expensive gift and taken her to lunch, but he stood up to Peter for her. She didn’t want to hope that he was finally coming around, but it was hard to ignore what had happened. With a skip in her step she settled at in her chair and got to work, giving the man of her dreams a wink.

       Egon winked back and watched her for a moment then headed upstairs. Just as he got to the top of the steps he suddenly felt tired and cold. Swaying slightly he made his way to the bunk room to take a nap. 

 

       When he opened his eyes a few hours later it was dusk outside. The Firehouse was unusually quiet, making him think the guys were out. He forced himself out of bed even though he still felt worn out. Standing took effort because his body felt heavier than usual. 

       “Maybe I am getting a cold,” he said to himself. 

       After another hot shower he got dressed and headed to the kitchen. When he passed the stairs he heard the upbeat sound of pop music coming from the ground floor. Peeking down he saw Janine there, her back turned to him as she filed away a few things. From the lack of paperwork he assumed she was almost done for the night. She was humming along to the radio and completely oblivious to him standing on the stairs. 

_        “Pretty dame like that shouldn’t go home alone. I bet she’d love a bit to eat. Maybe if we’re lucky she’ll let us bite back…”  _

       Noting that Ecto wasn’t in garage he decided that dinner with her would be far better than eating alone, so he made his way to her desk. She was oblivious to him because she was still engrossed in the music. Her hips swayed in time to the beat, drawing Egon and the ghost’s attention to her round rump. The view was so good he almost didn’t want to disturb her. 

       “There's a boy I know, he's the one I dream of. Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above, mmhmm! Ooh I lose control, can't seem to get enough, uh huh! When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love?”

       “Good evening Janine.”

       “Oh! Egon!” she cried, nearly jumping from surprise. “You startled me!”

       “I’m sorry,” he said, blushing. “It wasn’t my intention.”

       “It’s alright, just don’t make it a habit,” she said with a laugh. “How are you feeling? You’ve been asleep for ages.”

       “Better. Where are the guys?”

       “Oh, they went out to grab some food. They should be back in a little bit.”

_        “Perfect! Let’s get this wild vamp out of here and into a swank joint.” _

       “I see. In that case, would you like to join me for dinner?”

       “Twice in one day Dr. Spengler? I hope people don’t start making chin music about us.”

       Egon cocked an eyebrow at her remark and tried to translate what she said. The ghost, smirking, gave him the information he needed.

       “Quite. So let’s get a wiggle on and step out before the killjoys come back.”

       “Ducky. Dial a dimbox and I’ll close up here.”

       Quick as a wink Egon called a taxi company for a pickup while Janine shut down her computer and freshened up. While she was gone he noticed a tattered dime paperback that probably belonged to Peter on her desk. It wasn’t his usual western fair, but an old detective noir. He assumed that’s where she was getting some her slang from. 

_        “That living doll is really firing on all sixes. She digs you enough to go out of her way to learn the talk. Man, if you don’t handcuff her quick some other mook is going to beat you to it.” _

       Janine stepped out of the bathroom just as a honk was heard from outside. 

       “There’s our ride. Ready to blow this joint Ms. Melnitz?”

       She looped her arm around his and beamed up at him. 

       “Let’s scram.”

 

       The night was a whirlwind. Egon took her to a lovely dinner and even dancing. She giggled at his two left feet, but she clearly enjoyed herself despite the sore toes. He did his best to not step on her, but even when he did she didn’t seem to mind. The ghost in Egon’s head didn’t even need to help out that much as they chatted between songs, although it took some of his special encouraging to get Egon to slide his hands down to her butt during a slow dance. Janine cooed in appreciation, moving closer to him in response. The ghost couldn’t help but laugh at Egon’s very physical reaction to how she felt in his arms. 

_        “After all this time of gettin’ in her panties he still goes loopy just holding her. What a maroon! But hey, that just means tonight is going to be fireworks.” _

       The ghost coaxed Egon into getting Janine home with the expert excuse that it was a work night. When the walked out of the club they couldn’t find a cab, so Janine suggested they head to a busier street a few blocks away. Even though she had his arm as always, Egon noticed that she held him closer than usual. The press of her breasts against him was so distracting he almost ran into a mailbox. Janine burst out laughing he stumbled away from the offending object. 

       “Are you ok?” she giggled.

       “Only my ego is hurt,” he replied.

       “Well let me kiss it and make it feel better,” she said as she gave him a sly look.

       She was in his arms before he knew it, her eyes closed and lips slightly parted. He pulled her tight to him and leaned down a bit, lips almost touching…

       “Say a word and I’ll kill both of you,” a menacing voice hissed. 

       Egon’s head whipped around. In the alley beside them a man stepped out of the shadows with a gun in his hand. Janine shook in his arms but didn’t say a thing. He turned and put her behind him protectively. 

       “You don’t want to do this,” Egon said in a low voice.   

       “I won’t have to if you fork over your wallet and that lady’s jewelry. It would be a shame to shoot her...”

       Egon heard Janine whimper softly. A bolt of anger shot through him, turning his blood to molten iron. A slow burning rage bubbled up as he stared the thief down. Unknown to him, the ghost he harbored was equally livid at the man who dared threaten his gal. The thief hesitated as Egon stared him down. A strange orange glow pulsed from his eyes as he took slow steps forward. The crook moved back at the same speed, but then dropped the gun and bolted down the shadowy alley and into the night. Egon let out a sigh of relief and wondered where his sudden flash of bravery had come from. 

       “Oh Egon! I can’t believe you did that!” 

       Her voice held equal parts concern and appreciation. She was clinging to his back, still shaking. He carefully turned and gathered her into his arms. 

       “I had to. I won’t let anyone hurt you,” he said simply. 

       “Do...do you really mean that?”

       “Of course. I care about you very much Janine.”

       She pulled away, an odd look on her face. 

       “I think I see a taxi…” she murmured and walked down the street to flag it down.

_        “What’s going on here?! She should be a puddle of love by now. Don’t tell me you didn’t lay any ground work with this dame. Does she think you’re just a Fun Time Freddie??” _

       A taxi pulled up to the curb. Janine hopped in without looking back to see if Egon was following, but left the car door open. He took it as a sign that he was welcome to join her, so he slid in beside her. He gave the cabbie her address then sat in silence as the taxi pulled away towards Brooklyn.

_        “If I don’t get to seal the deal because you took her for a ride once too often I’m going to make your life hell!” _

       Egon wanted to ask what was wrong but before he could he felt Janine small hand slip into his. She gave him a quick squeeze. When he returned the gesture she wiggled over a bit so she could rest her head on his shoulder. They spent the rest of the ride this way, watching the city lights whisk by. 

 

       When the cab pulled up to Janine’s building she got out, still silent. Again she left the door open. Egon watched her go, unsure if he should follow this time.

       “Aye buddy. Want me to wait?” the cabbie asked. 

       “Give it five minutes. If I’m not back by then…”

       The man nodded and took the extra $10 Egon gave him. He got out, shut the door, and jogged up the stairs to join Janine at the building entrance. 

       “I’d like to walk you to your door, if you’ll allow me,” he said softly.

       She nodded. Even though she sat close to him in the cab she still wouldn’t meet his eyes. Egon’s heart twisted. He didn’t know what he did wrong, but she was acting so unlike herself he wanted to throw himself at her feet and beg for forgiveness. The day had been going so perfectly until that stupid man with the gun...what changed?

       As he thought they walked up to her third floor apartment. It took her a moment to unlock all the dead bolts on her door. Egon was sure her hands were shaking. Was she still upset from the attempted robbery? When the last bolt clicked open Janine headed into her apartment. She turned and faced him before he could step inside, finally looking him in the eye. 

       “Egon, would...would you like to come in?” she asked timidly.

       He felt like a hundred birds flew out of his chest as he smiled at her.

       “I would.”

       She held out her hand and he gladly took it.

 

       Janine’s apartment was as unassuming as the woman herself was flashy. Egon noticed a ton of plant life, but very few decorations otherwise. The only furniture was a sofa, a bookcase, a dresser, and a very large bed. He felt an odd twinge below when he looked at it, so he sat on the sofa and crossed his legs while she turned on a few lights and the radio. Soft jazz music filled the air. Janine went to the kitchen to fix them both a drink and a snack, leaving Egon to wonder what he was doing there. Things had changed so quickly between them both. While he liked it, he was also concerned things were moving too fast and that he wasn’t completely in control of what was happening. 

_        “Doll’s got a nice place. I bet you spend a lot of time here…” _

       “That’s a nice Nephrolepis exaltata,” he said, trying to make conversation. 

       “Oh the Boston fern? Thanks. I’ve had it for a few years now,” she replied from the kitchen.

_        “Hang on mook. You know the brainy name for a plant but you’ve never said anything about it before now? That’s something that would impress this dame.” _

       “Is that jasmine I smell?”

       “Yes! I got that a few months ago. It took a while to catch on, but it’s been thriving since I moved it to a bigger pot,” she said as she walked over to the sofa with their snacks. “I also have a scented geranium that I’ve been growing for about a year. They’re very particular but I like a challenge.”

       She winked at him, making Egon smirk. He knew she was talking about him, and for some reason it made him feel...special. She didn’t see him as a conquest, but someone to be won over, wooed, enchanted…

       Janine scooched over to sit hip to hip with him. Egon felt like the room warmed by ten degrees instantly. A little voice in his head told him to put a hand on her knee. When he did her skin felt smooth and soft. She laid her head on his shoulder and her hand on his thigh. Egon twitched a bit but forced himself to settle down. 

_        “Alright! This is what I’ve been waiting for!” _

       “Egon...I have to admit, I’m kind of nervous.”

       “As am I.”

       “That’s sweet. I’m glad I’m not the only one with the butterflies.”

_        “Wait...what?” _

       She rubbed her cheek against him. Egon tilted his head so that his cheek was against her hair. He could smell her shampoo and just a bit of the jasmine from the plant in the room. It would be calming if Janine’s fingers weren’t making little circles on his leg. 

       “I never thought you’d come around. I figured I’d be chasing you forever. I don’t know what changed your mind but I’m glad it did. Today has been wonderful.”

       “Yes,” he said as he covered her hand with his. 

       “I know this is sudden, but...would you like to stay the night?”

       “I...I don’t know. We haven’t even kissed yet.”

_        “WHAT?? Are you shitting me right now?” _

       “We can change that easily,” she purred, lifting her head and looking at him coyly. 

       The ghost could feel Egon’s heart rate skyrocket as Janine moved in closer. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead. He swallowed nervously. 

_        “Damnit damnit DAMNIT. You two haven’t done anything before. Shit!”  _

       The ghost may have been a bootlegging gangster in life, but even though he’d killed, stolen, and made the lives of others hell, it didn’t mean he had a bad heart. Even he could see how much the two of them cared for each other. Hell, even he was falling for the leggy doll. The problem was that if they went through with what he wanted and the truth came out, it could tarnish or even destroy what they had. But that also meant he would either have to wait to rest or go without for all of eternity. 

_        “I’d better be getting brownie points for this.” he grumbled.  _

       Janine’s hand was heading north on his thigh when Egon suddenly got up even though he hadn’t told his body to do so. Janine fell over comically since she had been leaning on him while making her moves. 

       “Egon? What’s wrong?” she asked as she pushed herself upright. 

       “I can’t do this right now,” he said mechanically. “I care about you but this isn’t the right time.”

       “What? I don’t understand! Did I do something wrong? Egon!?”

       Egon walked quickly to her door and left without looking back or responding, leaving Janine completely bewildered and upset. 

       “What did I do?” she asked quietly to the empty room. 

 

       Late the next morning Egon woke up warm and snug in his bed, although he had no idea how or when he got there. He did, however, feel better than he had in days. Stretching languidly, he reached for his glasses just as Peter stomped into the bunk room. 

       “YOU HAVE SOME SERIOUS EXPLAINING TO DO SPENGLER!!” he hollered, pulling Egon up by his nightshirt so their faces were inches apart. 

       Peter was so furious his face was bright red. Egon tried to push his hands off of his shirt but Peter’s grip was titanium. 

       “Peter? I don’t know what you’re talking about! Let me go!”

       “No idea huh??! So you have no clue why Janine handed in her resignation and is packing up her desk?!”

       Egon blanched as his eyes widened. Peter let him go, eyeing him suspiciously. Egon flopped back onto the bed, but sprang up to hurriedly put on some clothes. 

       “Yesterday you two were practically newlyweds and today she’s quitting, but you have the nerve to say you don’t know what happened?”

       “Yes Peter! I...I remember asking her to lunch...and I think I asked her to dinner? The next thing I know I woke up in bed then you’re screaming at me.”

       He had his jumpsuit on enough that he could run to the nearest fire pole, skipping his socks and shoes. Peter followed, wondering why his friend would have a sudden case of amnesia about a certain redhead. 

 

       Janine sat at her desk going through every drawer to find all of her things. When she found something she put it in the paper box Ray had found for her. The man was standing on the other side of the desk, wringing his hands and fretting like an old woman. 

       “Please Janine. Don’t go! We need you.”

       “I’m sorry Dr. Stantz, but I can’t stay here anymore.”

       “Was it something I did?” he asked, frowning.

       Janine sighed. Ray wasn’t the problem, and it wasn’t fair for her to act like he was. 

       “No Ray, you’ve always been a complete sweetheart. It’s someone else.”

       “Peter?? You know how he is…”

       “It’s not Peter.”

       Ray knew it couldn’t be Winston, which only left…

       “Oooh.”

       The man in question slid down the pole just a few feet from Janine’s desk. Ray gave him a fierce look even though he didn’t know what Egon had done to upset Janine, but just the fact that she was angry enough to quit was all the proof he needed. Egon ignored Ray entirely and began pleading with Janine. 

       “Peter said you’re quitting! Why?”

       She stayed silent but gave him a glare that could set a building on fire. 

       “Janine, I don’t know what I did wrong but...”

       “Oh you KNOW what you did Dr. Spengler,” she said tartly as she finished packing up her desk. 

       “Everyone keeps saying that I should but I don’t! Yesterday was a complete haze for me. I know we went to lunch, but after that I can’t remember. Please...talk to me.”

       Janine reached into her purse and pulled out the beautiful earrings Egon had purchased for her the day before. Carefully she laid them on the desk in front of him. He looked at them as if he had never seen them before. 

       “I don’t like being toyed with,” she said coldly. “I just hope for your sake this wasn’t one of your twisted social experiments. If I find out I was just a line of data to you…”

       Egon recoiled, both from her words and her attitude. 

       “I would never do that to you. I don’t even know why we went out yesterday.”

       That was clearly the wrong thing to say. Peter and Ray both backed up a few steps as Janine slowly walked around her desk to face Egon. Her face was a vicious glacier of icy anger. Egon audibly gulped and held his hands up in defense. 

       “Well what I meant to say was…”

       “Oh I know what you meant to say Dr. Spengler,” she hissed. “You meant to say that going out with me was a waste of time. That I’m just some stupid hussy from Brooklyn that you thought you could play around with then drop when you didn’t feel like having fun anymore. That’s why you bolted from my apartment like a man possessed. You wouldn’t even look at me when you left!”

       Angry tears threatened to come as she stalked him, taking step after step as he backed up 

       “I bet you got quite a laugh from making a fool out of me...making me think you cared!!”

       Her hand went back, ready to slap him when a raspy voice caught her attention. 

       “Don’t be mad at him doll face. Be mad at me.”

       Everyone looked over in surprise as a tough looking beefy ghost materialized beside the couple. He looked incredibly sad as he floated by them. 

       “Get the packs!” yelled Ray, but Egon waved him off. 

       “I don’t think he’s here to hurt us.”

       “Right in one. It’s my fault you’re in this pickle big guy. I wanted to set things straight.”

       He moved in between the two of them and faced Janine. She had gone from raging to pale in seconds when she saw the ghost, but as soon as she locked eyes with it she calmed down. 

       “Sweet cheeks, you have to be one of the hottest…” He stopped and shook his head. “..the most beautiful women I’ve ever met. When I took over this mook’s body, by accident so’s you know. I was aiming for the flashy fella over there. Anyway, when I took ‘em over, I was ready to blow. I thought there’s no way some dame is gonna go for him. Then I saw you, and boy my brain when coo-coo. And when I felt his reaction? I figured you two were a thing so I’d just wait it out till you did what couples do. But last night...I couldn’t go through with it. You two need to come together on your own, not because some horny dead guy wants one last spin around the block. So...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause this ruckus.”

       “You’re saying that everything that happened yesterday was because you were in Egon’s body?” Janine looked like she wanted to cry. “So he doesn’t even...he…”

       With a choked sob she ran downstairs and away from everyone. Egon moved to go after her but the ghost stopped him. 

       “Hang on a tick. Let her get it out. I knew this wasn’t going to end well, and I certainly didn’t want to make her cry, but maybe this is for the best. Listen, she is gonzo for you. Over the moon and back. Get me? And you feel the same way about her. So why haven’t you done anything about it before now?”

       Egon shuffled his bare feet, unsure how to respond. 

       “Know what? I don’t care. All I know is you two are peas in a pod. Whatever is keeping you from loving her is bupkis and you know it.”

       “He’s right Iggy,” Ray said with Peter nodding in agreement. 

       “So...what do I do now?”

       “Now you go make peace with the peach. Then you take her out on a date you’ll remember.”

       “Why didn’t you remember yesterday?” Peter asked.

       “Hmm, I imagine it has something to do with the possession. The longer the ghost stayed, the more memory loss I experienced. It would also explain the chills and exhaustion I was feeling,” Egon surmised. 

       “And um...you said you did this because…” Ray tried to ask, but blushed and fell quiet. 

       “Yeah, I wanted to get lucky one last time. Right now I’d settle for a kiss from the redhead. She’s a firecracker!”

       If Peter didn’t know any better, he’d swear the ghost was in love.

       “Hey guys, look who I found.”

       Winston came up from the basement with his arm around Janine’s shoulders. She was sniffing, but no longer crying. Egon tried to catch her attention, but she wouldn’t look at him. Instead she sat down at her desk and fidgeted. He walked over and knelt beside her, taking her hand in both of his. 

       “Janine, I am so sorry you went through this…”

       She pulled her hand from his, eyes locked on her desktop. 

       “It’s not your fault. You weren’t yourself. I should have known when you asked me out that something was wrong.”

       Egon felt a knife twisting in his gut at the sound of her voice. She seemed so tired and impossibly sad. He knew it wasn’t his fault, but at the same time he felt like he deserved the blame. If he had been more honest with her, and with himself, this wouldn’t have happened. Unfortunately he didn't know how to fix the situation. Helplessly he looked over at the ghost, who rolled his eyes.

       “Geez. I gotta do everything,” the ghost said with a smirk, flying into Egon’s body to take over once again. 

       With a practiced hand Egon pulled Janine up to her feet, then bent her over in a movie perfect dipping kiss. She squeaked in surprise even as her arms looped around his neck to hold him close. He deepened the kiss as his hand grazed down her back to plant itself on her rear. Janine cooed in encouragement. She trusted his hold completely as one leg wrapped around his. Peter gave the scene a low appreciative whistle as Ray and Winston grinned. Right about then the ghost left Egon’s body. He floated back, watching the scene, then slowly dissipated as he crossed over to the other side. Later the guys would assume it was because he got his last kiss, but at the moment all attention was on Egon and Janine. After what felt like an eternity to Ray, Winston, and Peter, but only moments to the couple, they came up for air. Janine’s face was flushed and she was grinning up at Egon, who was just as red and had an even bigger smile. They were still holding each other, and neither was in the mood to move. Peter, true to form, gave them a slow clap, which earned him a glare from Egon but a giggle from Janine. 

       “If you’re free tonight, I’d like to take you to dinner,” he said quietly to the woman in his arms. 

       “Are you sure you’ll remember it this time?” she asked, her eyes twinkling. 

       “Positive.”

       With his long arms he reached to the desk and picked up the earrings. Carefully he put them on her, letting his fingertips trail over the soft skin of her neck. She shivered in delight. 

       “That ghost was right. You are very beautiful.”

       Janine blushed so hard her ears turned pink. Egon chuckled and leaned in for just one more kiss…

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> To answer a possible question in advance, in the beginning the ghost could only make suggestions to Egon. The longer he was inside E's head, the more control he had over Egon's body. So when he's watching Janine the night he's possessed, it's pretty much all Egon and not the ghost.


End file.
